Dragon Ball Z: The Ice Saga
by RiseAftertheFall
Summary: Frieza, King Cold, and Cooler are dead. Five years after the defeat of Majin Buu, they come up with a plan for revenge on the Saiyans. Enter Frieza and Cooler's long-lost brother: Ice.


Dragon Ball Z: The Ice Saga

I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or any of the characters (with the exception of Ice).

**Prologue**

Frieza, the galactic tyrant, destroyer of worlds, conqueror of races. In his rage with the rebelling Saiyan race, he destroyed all of the "filthy apes", and their home world. All of the Saiyans, except for a few. Prince Vegeta was spared, the baby Goku, who was on his way to Earth, Radditz, Nappa, and Brolly all lived. This was the reason for Frieza's downfall. Years later, in Frieza's greedy attempt to get his hands on the Namekian dragon balls, Frieza met his demise at the hands of Goku, the super Saiyan. But, this wasn't the end of Frieza. Somehow, this evil being escaped the destroyed planet Namek barely alive. His father, King Cold turned him into a cyborg. Frieza met his true death at the hands of Trunks, the son of Vegeta.

King Cold met his death at the hands of Trunks as well.

Frieza's brother, Cooler, met his end at the hands of Goku, in his thirst to avenge his brother and father.

Now, after many years, five years after the fight between Majin Buu and the Z warriors, Peace reigns… for now. For while the Earth is enjoying peace, a plan for revenge is being carried out in the Home for Eternal Losers.

King Cold, Frieza, and Cooler had been plotting of a way to have revenge on the Saiyans for disgracing them, and for ending their lives. King Cold remembered another son of his, one that Frieza and Cooler didn't know.

"What have you called us here for, father?" Frieza asked, in a bored tone. "If it's another plot to have revenge on those filthy apes, we have no way of achieving it."

"Frieza is right father," Cooler said, standing next to Frieza.

"How wrong are you two?" King Cold asked, a spring in his step as he walked closer to his sons. "I have forgotten that I have another son."

"What are you talking about?" Cooler demanded. ? "Frieza and I have no other brother."

"Yes, you do," King Cold said quietly. I have not seen him since before you were born, Cooler. He defied me, and left. I haven't spoken to him in many years. If I could get a hold of him somehow, just speak to him, maybe I could get him to avenge us."

"I'm sorry sir," a lowly demon said, cowering as he approached. "But, I couldn't help but overhear that you need to contact someone."

"What's it to You?" King Cold Demanded as he grabbed to demon by the throat and lifted him high into to air.

"Well," the demon choked out, "if you need to contact someone, I could help you."

King Cold dropped the demon. "Explain yourself."

"Well, I have telekinetic powers," the demon said, pulling himself up. "I could connect you mentally to anyone that you need to contact, dead or alive."

"How?" King Cold asked, intrigued.

"You just need to make physical contact with me, and I'll contact the person. You just have to do the talking."

"Then let's do it," King Cold said, placing his hand on the back of the demon.

_In a distant Galaxy…_

A man was lying in his bed, asleep. He looked much like Cooler, except where he would be purple; he was an icy shade of blue. _"Ice," _a voice sounded in his head, causing him to sit upright.

"Who's there?" Ice demanded.

_"This is King Cold, your father. I have a request of you."_

"Ha!" Ice laughed. "You have a favor of me? What happened to your not needing me? You said so when I left the empire."

_"Things are different now, Ice. I am dead. And so are your two brothers."_

"Brothers? Why should I care, I never knew them. And I couldn't care less if you're dead."

_"Please, Ice. Please do me this one favor. I know I wasn't the best father. But if you will not do this favor for me, then do it for your brothers, Frieza and Cooler."_

"What's your request?" Ice demanded, short of temper.

_"You've heard of the Saiyan race, have you not?"_

"Yes…"

_"Well, your brother, Frieza, wiped out most of the race, with the exception of a handful of the filthy apes. One named Goku almost killed Frieza, but he barely lived. Then, the half monkey known as Trunks killed him, as well as me. But, your other brother, Cooler, was killed by Goku. I want you to find all the filthy monkeys, and destroy them."_

"You want me to avenge a father like you?" Ice shouted, outraged. "You have the gall to ask me to avenge you? A father who kicked me out of the empire?"

_"I realize I wasn't the greatest of fathers to you, but if not for me, please, do this favor for your brothers."_

"Fine…"

_"Thank you Ice."_

"Where can I find the Saiyans?"

_"A blue planet called Earth."_


End file.
